


how to chug a water bottle in under 1 second

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd is mentioned, Mwahaha, how to chug a water bottle in 1 second, idk how to write guys, like super short, shorter than tord, this is short, tom likes uploading things against others will, tord is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tord things since Tom can chug a water bottle in under one second so can he





	how to chug a water bottle in under 1 second

“Tord, this is stupid.” Tom says, backing up from his phone of which he’d just set to record. “I told you, there’s like, steps you have to take to do this!” He sighed, sitting next to Tord.

“Nah, I got this.” Tord smirks, and cracks his knuckles in front of him. Two water bottles had been set in front of the two, aaand they were going to ‘Chug a water bottle in under a second.’

“Whatever you say!” Tom shrugged, and uncapped his water bottle his actions followed by Tord. Tom knew how to do this, he’s the one who introduced it to the others. Aaand now Tord was going to try, and the two were going to record it and post t on YouTube.

“Ready?” Tord eagerly asked, and Tom nodded. 

“Alright, ready, set… GO!” Tom said, proceeding to push the water bottle together, and chugging it successfully. 

Tord on the other hand, had done exactly what Tom had, except the water sprayed out in different directions from his mouth. He simultaneously dropped the bottle and stood, knocking his chair from behind him and coughing. Tom started bursting out in laughter.

“fr iCK it wENT UP My NOSE” Tord coughed, rubbing his eyes. 

“hAAHAHA! I TOLD YOU THERE WERE STEPS YOU HAD TO FOLLOW!” Tom shouted, standing and pointing at Tord.

“OKAY OKAY, eND THE VIDEO.” Tord choked out, and a grinning Tom, reached forward and ended the recording.

 

\--Comment Section – 

Tord: I told you NOT to upload this you dinGU s  
Tom: people love this stuff be glad I uploaded it  
Tord: IM A PEOPLE AND I DON’T LIKE IT

Edd: so this is what you and tord do when Matt and I aren’t home  
Tom: yes

**Author's Note:**

> sorryive been dead
> 
> i m trying and the until dawn thing imm going to work on i promis e ee


End file.
